


Written Inside

by Nevanna



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-24
Updated: 2015-05-24
Packaged: 2018-04-01 00:17:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3998686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nevanna/pseuds/Nevanna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Raven hopes for answers that a science experiment may not be able to provide.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Written Inside

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the "bad blood" challenge on the LiveJournal community **comicdrabbles**.

“What does Hank want with your blood?” Charles asked as he and Raven climbed the stairs. She glared at him. “You know that I’m not reading your mind. If I were, I’d already know the answer, wouldn’t I?”

“Did you read _his_?” Raven demanded.

“I always try not to do so deliberately,” Charles reminded her. “Still, I’ve picked up some strong emotions from him, that I thought you might want to know about.”

Raven was tempted to ask what those emotions were, but whatever the answer might be, she was suddenly reluctant to take Charles’ word for it. “You’d probably understand the details better than I do,” she said instead, “but he’s curious about how our mutations work. So am I.” She’d wondered for years about the secrets, good or bad, that her blood might hold. “I thought you and Hank were friends.”

“We are,” Charles insisted. “He doesn’t have ill intentions toward you or anybody in this house, Raven… quite the opposite, in fact. I simply don’t want his curiosity to lead either of you somewhere that you’ll regret.”

“I can take care of myself,” Raven says, and thinks, _whoever that is_. She hoped at first that Hank’s experiments would tell her that, but was starting to suspect that it wouldn’t be that simple.


End file.
